Intim
by Aing Swag
Summary: Hubungan persahabatan akan terasa lebih intim jika telah bermain rumah tangga-rumah tanggaan, hamil-hamilan, dan maling mangga muda di kebun tetangga. Karena jika nanti kau berumah tangga dan hamil sungguhan kau sudah tau di mana harus mencari mangga mudanya.
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warnigs: Alternative Universe, Ficlet, OOC. Bahasa Tidak Baku, etc.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Hubungan persahabatan antara Uchiha dan Haruno sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Dimana ada Sasuke di situ ada Sakura. Mereka berteman sejak mereka masih bau kencur, makan minum bersama merupakan hal yang maklum, begitu pula dengan pulang pergi bersama yang sudah mereka rencanakan sebagai kegiatan rutin yang teratur. Walau kadang terlihat tidak akur tapi percayalah lima belas menit kemudian mereka akan kembali rukun.

Pernah suatu hari saat mereka berumur lima tahun Sakura memaksa Sasuke untuk bermain rumah tangga-rumah tanggaan di halaman belakang rumahnya. Sakura merengek, sasuke hampir menolak. Namun Sakura mengancam akan mematahkan robot-robotan milik Sasuke jika dia menolak. Sasuke tak bisa berontak, apalagi itu hadiah ulang tahun dari kakek tersayang yang sudah tenang di alam sana. Toh, ini cuma main-main dia hanya malas saja jika harus meladeni keinginan Sakura yang selalu menyuruhnya melakukan ini itu.

Di tengah permainan diceritakanlah Sakura sang istri sedang hamil muda dan ngidam ingin mangga muda.

"Sasuke- _kun_ aku ngidam," Sakura berucap sembari mengelus perut kembungnya yang sebelumnya telah dimasuki beberapa helai baju agar acara hamil-hamilannya terlihat lebih nyata.

"Kau ingin apa Saku?" Sasuke berucap sambil membereskan dokumen—bohongan ke dalam meja kerjanya.

"Aku ingin mangga muda," si gadis menjawab sambil memanyunkan bibir dan mengelus perutnya.

"Baiklah akan aku ambilkan," Sasuke pura-pura pergi ke dapur dan membawa sekresek mangga bohongan di tangan kirinya, "ini mangganya, sudah ya aku harus kerja lagi."

"Tapi ini mangga bohongan aku inginnya mangga sungguhan," bibirnya mengerucut lucu sedangkan tangannya menarik lengan baju Sasuke.

"Aku harus mencarinya kemana? Ayah dan ibu sedang tidak ada di rumah."

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengambilnya di kebun paman Jiraiya?"

"Tapi aku tidak mau dimarahi Ibu," Sasuke berusaha menolak dan melepaskan pegangan tangan Sakura di lengan bajunya.

"Uuuwwaaaa Sasuke- _kun_ jahat... Kau tidak sayang bayi kita," Sakura pundung nangis heboh di pojokan.

Sasuke harus apa?

Kebun paman Jiraiya lumayan jauh dari rumahnya. Orang tuanya sedang keluar rumah, sedangkan Sakura masih terisak di pojokan dan mengeluarkan baju-baju dari dalam perutnya—yang dia gunakan untuk acara hamil-hamilan.

"Aku akan membunuh bayi Sasuke- _kun_ dalam kandunganku. Kau tidak sayang anakmu!"

"Aaarrrggghhh kau bisa diam tidak? baiklah, ayo kita pergi ke kebun paman Jiraiya," Sasuke mengalah, toh ini demi istri—bohongan—nya.

Akhirnya mereka pergi ke kebun dengan Sakura yang melompat-lompat kegirangan dan Sasuke yang menggurutu penuh kebosanan. Dasar gadis menyebalkan...

Tapi itu dulu.

Sekarang mereka sudah dewasa, usianya sudah genap 26 tahun. Intensitas kedekatan mereka tidak seakrab dulu lagi. Maklum anak muda. Kalau sudah dewasa merasa enggan untuk bertukar sapa. Sasuke sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai direktur di perusahaan ayahnya dan Sakura sibuk dengan profesinya sebagai dokter di rumah sakit ternama.

Mereka mengetahui kabar masing-masing hanya dari teman atau orang tua mereka yang tanpa sengaja membicarakannya. Padahal mereka tahu, selalu ada sapa dalam diam.

Di hari ulang tahunnya ke-27 Sasuke mengundang seluruh teman masa SMA-nya, temu kangen katanya sekalian ada hal yang ingin disampaikan. Dan tidak ketinggalan sang gadis teman sepermainannya yang turut hadir dalam acara tersebut, dia hanya datang dengan sebuah kado dan ucapan selamat disertai senyum manis saat tangan mereka berjabat tangan pada puncak acara—tradisi potong kue, Sasuke berdiri di hadapan khalayak memberikan sambutan

"Aku ucapkan terima kasih telah menghadiri pesta ulang tahunku. Aku akan menyampaikan suatu hal yang sangat penting, aku akan menikah dan terima kasih pada calon Istriku yang sudah hadir pada acara ini,"

hadirin bertepuk tangan ramai. Tidak menyangka pengusaha muda sukses ini telah menemukan tambatan hatinya. Lantas siapa wanita beruntung itu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam, pandangan matanya menatap lurus pada manik sehijau daun yang sedang balik menatapnya. Selalu ada sapa dalam diam. Banyak kata terucap walau hanya lewat pandangan. Si gadis tersenyum seolah mengetahui isi kepala sahabat kecilnya.

"Haruno Sakura, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Tepuk tangan semakin santer terdengar tatkala Haruno Sakura maju menuju sang pemuda. Orang tua mereka tersenyum bahagia. Inilah harapan mereka, melihat putra-putrinya hidup bersama.

.

.

Selalu ingat satu hal : Selalu ada sapa dalam diam.

.

.

Hubungan persahabatan akan terasa lebih intim jika telah bermain rumah tangga-rumah tanggaan, hamil-hamilan, dan maling mangga muda di kebun tetangga. Karena jika nanti kau berumah tangga dan hamil sungguhan kau sudah tau di mana harus mencari mangga mudanya.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
